Monólogo de Mefistopheles
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Como lo dice su nombre es solo un Monólogo de Mefistopheles XD donde este villano tragi-comico, cuenta mas sobre su naturaleza y piensa seriamente en Rin y su futuro. Es un fic shonen medio espiritual. Dejo en "T" para asegurarme por el contenido.


Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de **Mefistopheles**, es uno de mis personajes predilectos ya desde antes del anime, en la novela de Fausto.

Además me encanta la adaptación de el en Ao no Exorcist, o Blue Exorcist según el idioma, para mí el Exorcista Azul o Exorcista de la Flama Azul.

Tampoco he encontrado fics en español, ojalá pronto haya más.

**Descargo:**

ESTE es un fic, o fan fic, la historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a su autor **Kazue Kato** y a quienes tengan derechos sobre ella.

Yo solo escribo como FAN del anime y del manga, sin deseo de ningún lucro, tan solo por diversión y nada más o de fan para fans como se dice...

También hay parafraseos de algunas líneas sobre la novelas sobre** Fausto**, que tampoco me pertenecen sino a **Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe** o a quienes tengan derechos sobre ellas.

***Tiene SPOILER** de los dos primeros capítulos del anime y del 1 libro del manga. Y quizás algún que otro spoiler que se me pase de otros capítulos del manga.

**Género: Shonen de Acción, Fantasia, y sobrenatural.**

_**Monólogo de Mefistofeles**_

_**Prefacio:**_

"_**Sangre, basta tan solo una gota, la sangre es un fluido muy especial" **_

_**Le revelaba, "Yo" hace tiempo, alguna vez a Fausto, el más insigne de mis rivales y amigos.**_

"_**La sangre es muy especial…"**_

**Flash Back**

-¿Y qué harás si te conviertes en exorcista, crees acaso que es un camino fácil?- Cínicamente preguntaba, como era costumbre mía. Riéndome aún más para mis adentros de este chico, "_Okumura Rin" _mi pequeño hermanito recién nacido al mundo de los demonios, por decirlo de algún modo.

-¡Le patearé el trasero al maldito Satanás!- Exclamó, con ira excesiva.

_**Monólogo de Mefistopheles:**_

_**-Vino, delicioso néctar, cómo adoro el mundo mortal…**_

_**-Déjenme presentarme, soy la representación mas refinada del mal, enemigo de la luz, destructor de la fe, el hijo prodigo del Dios del mal, bueno o por lo menos eso dicen de mi, mis variados títulos y rangos.**_

_**-Me conocen en leyendas y especialmente por mis aventuras con el Doctor Fausto, pero pocos saben quién realmente soy yo…**_

_**-Bueno ¿Acaso un demonio es comprensible a los mortales? ¿Como podrían llegar a saber quien soy yo?**_

_**-Me Gustan los juegos y odio el aburrimiento, me agradan los rivales que se pueden mantener a mi nivel, aborrezco lo grotesco, jamás cometería la descortesía de poseer un cuerpo y definitivamente, adoro a los humanos…**_

_**- Ya sea para bien o para mal, pues que esperaban de mi sí, soy un demonio, y no cualquier demonio, sino el hijo de Satanás.**_

_**-¡Aburrido monólogo!**_

_**-Eso le diría a la humanidad si pudiera confesarme, pero por naturaleza, los demonios de mi alcurnia, jamás se descubren así mismos, un demonio jamás debe revelar su naturaleza a los mortales.**_

_**-Interactuar, sí, mas como uno más, claro siempre están los de baja categoría, esos son un problema constante. Y algunos más poderosos con ansias de grandeza, poseyendo cuerpos. ¡Oh! Y además con gracia de mi papá, ese sujeto no conoce de límites.**_

_**-Y este día he conocido a mi pequeño hermano, de **__**Assiah**__**, esperaba poder librarle de su cruel destino con una muerte rápida y piadosa, pero desde el momento que le vi, supe que no sucedería así.**_

**Flash Back**

-¡Yo no soy hijo de ese tal, Satanás, soy Rin, ¡_Okumura Rin!_ y mi padre es mi viejo el reverendo Fujimoto !- Me había gritado.

-¡Déjame convertirme en tu aliado y compañero!-Peticionó ante la atónita mirada de la élite exorcista.

_**Y en ese instante pensé…**_

-"Digno heredero del padre, mi padre jamás dejaría que nadie le diera órdenes de su destino, bueno después de todo de ahí viene su primera rebelión, no en vano arrastró tres cuartas partes de las estrellas del cielo consigo en su legendaria rebelión contra el cielo"

_**Monólogo de Mefistopheles:**_

_**-Mi maquiavélica mente, tejió un ardid de juegos y engaños dignos de mi grandeza, una oportunidad única, de ver la mayor de las apuestas, donde no solo pelearía contra humanos o demonios, sino además pelearía contra la mente de mi mismo padre y me jactaría de engañarlo a él, claro eso si lo logro.**_

_**-Las piezas estaban prestas ante mí, era mi momento, en eones, jamás una situación así se habría presentado y quizás jamás volviera a pasar.**_

_**-Sin dejar de lado, que instantáneamente mí "corazoncito oscuro" decidió con la sucia piedad de un demonio, tomar bajo su cargo a ese pobre chiquillo ignorante, y no solo porque haya sido mi hermanito, los demonios no apreciamos mucho a la familia, pero en ese instante sentí la misma fuerza rebelde ardiendo en su sangre, la misma sangre que llevó a padre ser quien es, y a mí a ser quien soy, este chico tenia futuro, para bien o para mal, y yo quería verlo…**_

_**-¡Que mas quieren de mi, soy un tragi-comomico después de todo…!**_

**Flash Back**

-Así sea, está bien- Le respondí.

-Te convertirás en exorcista, el hijo de Satanás, destinado a destruir a la humanidad será exorcista, esta será una apuesta divertida- Dije riendo.

-Pero te advierto que el camino que has escogido es el más retorcido, y el más terrible, llegará el día de lamentar no haber muerto hoy…

"O quizás no, pensé, sin decirlo"

-Ya no soy humano, ni seré demonio- finalizó-¡Seré exorcista!

_**Monólogo de Mefistopheles:**_

_**-Delirio mío, delicia que solo la tierra da- Vacié mi copa de vino.**_

_**-EL hijo de Satanás, destinado a la grandeza oscura, condenado por la humanidad, **__Okumura Rin__** de quince años, alumno y aprendiz del demonio Mefistopheles, aunque eso él no lo sepa…**_

_**-Haré grandes cosas contigo hermanito….**_

_**-Después de todo llevas la sangre de Satán, y así mismo yo…**_

_**-¡Oh! Y la sangre es un fluido muy especial, si lo sabré yo…**_

_**-Basta una gota, una sola gota…**_

_**- Fluido material que lleva tu misma esencia…**_

**FIN**


End file.
